1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover member and a shock absorber.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, for example, a cover member is used to cover and protect the outer circumference of a piston rod or a cylinder of a hydraulic shock absorber of a suspension apparatus (suspension).
For example, a bellows-like body (cover member) disclosed in JP-A-10-267124 has a cross-sectional shape in which peak sections and valley sections are alternately successively formed except for attachment sections at both ends of the bellows-like body. The bellows-like body (cover member) covers the circumference of the cylinder on the inside of a spring.
The cover member, is axially extended and compressed in association with a movement of the piston rod of the suspension apparatus. At this time, contact between sections of the cover member may cause the occurrence of contact noise, which is a problem.